Amortentia
by Mery Weasley
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ron y Hermione deben sincerarse entre ellos y hablar sobre lo que olieron cada uno en la Amortentia?


**¡Buenas! Hacía mucho que no pasaba por aquí, no tengo tiempo de escribir nada T.T Os dejo este pequeño relato que me ha venido a la cabeza en un momento de descanso y que no he podido evitar escribir. ¡Espero qué os guste!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K, yo solo me entretengo en jugar con sus destinos.**_

* * *

 **Amortentia**

Como era habitual en ellos, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada del lugar que solía ocupar Snape, quedando delante de un caldero que expulsaba vapores en forma de espiral. Unos segundos después, Hermione se unió a ellos seguida de Ernie Macmillan, con el que iba hablando sobre la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Dejándose llevar por el aroma dulzón de aquel caldero, Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a Ron, quien le correspondió con la misma sonrisa y un ligero rubor en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando Harry consiguió reponerse de esa sensación de aturdimiento, fue consciente de que Ron no le miraba en realidad a él, sino a alguien que se encontraba detrás suyo. Cuando quiso girarse para seguir la mirada de su amigo, escuchó al profesor Slughorn felicitar a Hermione por una pregunta que él no había escuchado.

—¡Sigamos! —el profesor Slughorn se situó delante del caldero que tenían frente a ellos—. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué hay en este caldero?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, haciendo que Ernie se sobresaltase. El profesor Slughorn sonrió a la joven y, con un gesto de asentimiento, le instó a que contestase.

—¡Es Amortentia! El filtro de amor más potente que existe. Es una poción muy peculiar porque, según la persona que la huela, tiene un olor diferente. Por ejemplo, yo huelo a césped recién cortado, a pergamino nuevo, a past…

Hermione se sonrojó, enmudeciendo de repente. Acababa de ser consciente de algo que llevaba años silenciando en su interior y había estado a punto de delatarse a sí misma. Pero no podía ser, ella no… ¿o, sí?. Confundida decidió volver a inspirar el aroma de aquella poción y, aprovechando que el profesor Slughorn estaba indicando a Ron y a Harry donde podían encontrar los materiales necesarios para la asignatura hasta que llegasen los suyos, Hermione comenzó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino todos los olores que reconocía en la Amortentia. Cuando terminó, guardó el pergamino, decidida a comprobarlo, más tarde, en la sala común.

…

Cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde, Hermione salió corriendo sin esperar a sus amigos. Debía llegar a la sala común y descubrir que todo aquello de la Amortentia había sido una confusión. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, la gran cantidad de alumnos que se encontraban allí hizo imposible que llevase a cabo su examen. Unos minutos después entraron por el hueco del retrato Harry y Ron. Este último le miraba confuso.

—Hermione, ¿Se puede saber qué te ha picado? —Ron se sentó a su lado en una de las butacas situadas frente a la chimenea—. ¡Has salido corriendo y ni siquiera has parado cuando te hemos llamado!

—Yo… tenía prisa por… por… —Hermione se fijó entonces en su mochila, que reposaba a sus pies—. Por hacer los deberes. Ronald, ya sabes que hoy comienza nuestra preparación para los EXTASIS y es muy importante que llevemos todo al día.

—¡Solo es el primer día! —Ron miró a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero encontró que su amigo estaba perdido mirando a alguien—. ¡Harry! ¿Qué se supone que…? ¿¡Ginny!?

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada sobre las rodillas de Dean, algo que no gustó a su hermano. Ron se levantó enfurecido y, cruzando la sala de dos zancadas, se situó ante su hermana y su, hasta entonces, amigo.

—¿Os importaría mantener una distancia prudencial?

—¡Piérdete, Ronald! —Ginny se levantó y, sujetando de la mano a Dean, desaparecieron por el hueco del retrato.

—Será mejor que bajemos a cenar —dijo Ron, malhumorado.

…

Después de cenar, Hermione se alegró de ver como los alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios, dejando la sala común vacía. Harry y Ron también decidieron irse a la cama, alegando estar demasiado cansados como para seguir con los trabajos que tenían. Por su parte, Hermione decidió quedarse para "ponerse al día" con las redacciones.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras pero, para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron continuaba mirándole, con un pie puesto en el primer escalón.

—Hermione, ¿En serio te vas a quedar a hacer deberes? ¡Solo es el primer día! Seguro que mañana los puedes terminar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ron —disimulando, comenzó a sacar los libros de la mochila—. No me gusta dejar las cosas sin hacer. Además, tampoco tardaré mucho, solo tengo que terminar de comprobar unas cosas. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Herms.

Una vez sola, Hermione sacó el trozo de pergamino en el que había apuntado los olores. No era posible que aquella lista tuviese razón.

—"Césped recién cortado"… bueno eso puede ser muy general, me gusta estar al aire libre; "Pergamino nuevo"… es bastante obvio; "Pasta de dientes de menta"…

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo. Este olor le llevó a la habitación de Ron en la Madriguera, una semanas antes.

 _Flashback_

 _Se encontraban sentados en el suelo, hablando sobre la extraña petición de Dumbledore para que Harry le acompañase a convencer al profesor Slughorn. Harry les estaba contando cómo el viejo director le había comentado que Slughorn solía tener un grupo de alumnos predilectos y que, si todo salía como había previsto, Harry entraría a formar parte de ese grupo. De repente, Hermione sintió una suave caricia rozando la comisura de sus labios._

 _—Lo-lo siento —Ron se había puesto rojo al haber sido descubierto—. Tenías un poco de pasta de dientes…_

 _—Gra-gracias, Ronald._

 _Fin de flashback_

—No puede ser —Hermione volvió en sí. Se sentía acalorada—. Eso no prueba nada… En casa de Ron siempre usan esa pasta de dientes… Además, solo la utilicé porque yo había dejado olvidada la mía en casa. Será mejor que siga, ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí!

—Al final me has hecho sentirme mal con los estúpidos deberes… ¿Qué es eso?

Una voz detrás de ella le hizo sobresaltarse, dejando caer el pergamino al suelo. Ron, quien ya se había sentado junto a ella, lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo.

—Césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo… Oye, Hermione, ¿Esto no es lo que oliste en aquella poción? —Hermione se había quedado petrificada, aquello no podía estar pasando—. Pasta de dientes de menta… Hermione, tienes un gusto muy raro…

De repente, Ron enmudeció y el tono rojo de su cabello se extendió por su rostro. Lentamente bajó su mirada hasta Hermione, quien se había ido tapando la cara hasta convertirse en una maraña de pelo.

—¿Por-por qué pone aquí "Pelo de Ron"? ¿Her-Hermione?

—Supongo que… bueno, tú estabas cerca y… seguramente yo… —Hermione no sabía dónde meterse. Deseó poder tener una capa de invisibilidad y desaparecer de aquel sofá—. Los olores pueden interferir en… ya sabes… Será mejor que me vaya a dormir…

—Sí, en-entiendo —Ron le devolvió el pergamino y observó como su amiga se levantaba—. Hermione…

Ella se giró sobre sus pasos, intrigada por saber qué tenía que decirle Ron. Él seguía sentado en el sofá, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza. Ninguno era capaz de mirar al otro a los ojos más de un segundo.

—Yo… creo que es justo que te diga lo que olí en aquella poción —Ron se atrevió a mirar a la chica a los ojos—. As-así los dos estaríamos en paz…

—Está bien, Ron —Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sofá—. Pero, si no quieres, no tienes que decírmelo…

—No, no, quiero hacerlo —había esperado mucho tiempo para confesar lo que iba a decir pero, algo en aquella lista que había hecho Hermione le había dado el valor necesario. Sin embargo, no pudo mirarle a la cara, por lo que se centró en las llamas de la chimenea—. Yo… está bien, a ver… Yo olí el pastel que prepara mamá, el olor de la tierra mojada en verano, al polvo de esos libros viejos que siempre te empeñas en leer en la biblioteca y… —Ron giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione, quien se había estado mordiendo los labios de forma inconsciente—. A tu perfume… ese que te regalé las Navidades pasadas. Solo que olía de manera diferente… no era el olor que tiene cuando hueles el frasco… sino que olía igual que cuando lo llevas puesto tú.

—Oh, Ron… —Hermione no sabía qué decir. Ambos entendían lo que aquello significaba, si bien no era la forma en la que ninguno de los dos había pensado que se confesarían al otro —. Yo…

—Herms, no tienes que decir nada —Ron se atrevió a alargar su mano hasta la de ella, notando como encajaban a la perfección sus dedos al entrelazarse—. Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero no me atrevía a decir nada porque… bueno, tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo… yo no sabía si tu me correspondías o no. ¿Quién iba a fijarse en el imbécil de Ronald Weasley? Ya dijiste el año pasado que tengo el rango emocional de un ladrillo…

Ron se pasó la otra mano por el pelo, un gesto que hacía siempre que se sentía confuso o avergonzado. Hermione seguía mirándole, pero algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

—¡Eres idiota, Ronald Weasley! —Ron se sorprendió de la contestación de la chica—. ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que te infravaloras? Eres un gran mago, Ron… y un amigo genial… Hace tiempo que yo también lo sabía pero, por algún estúpido motivo similar al tuyo, tampoco me había atrevido a decir nada...

—¿Qué tú qué? Hermione, ¡Eres la bruja más alucinante y más inteligente que conozco! ¡Habría que estar muy loco para no fijarse en ti! —Ron miró sus manos entrelazadas. Acababan de declararse el uno al otro y seguían siendo tan tontos de no dar el paso definitivo. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos marrones que, desde hacía años, le atrapaban y le daban el valor que necesitaba para hacer las cosas—. Vaya, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba… Herms, tú-tú ¿Tegustaríasalirconmigo?

Hermione se sonrojó más, pero no dijo nada. Seguía mirando los ojos azules de Ron, que le interrogaban en silencio, rogando por una respuesta. Algo dentro de ella había explotado por fin, liberándose de aquellas cadenas que ella misma se había dedicado a poner en un intento de no salir malherida.

—Bueno, lo entiendo… —malinterpretando el silencio de ella, Ron se levantó y, derrotado, se dirigió hasta las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. Había fastidiado todo con Hermione—. Buenas noches, Herms.

Una mano le sujetó la manga del pijama, evitando que siguiese avanzando. Al volverse, vio a Hermione mirándole intensamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ron, aun no has escuchado mi respuesta —ella volvió a morderse el labio y respirando hondo, habló—. Sí, Ronald. Me encantaría salir contigo.

Ron no necesitó nada más. Lanzando una exclamación de alegría que podía haber despertado al castillo entero, alzó a Hermione del suelo y, abrazándola con fuerza, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Al rozarse, una descarga eléctrica les recorrió la espalda a ambos, que profundizaron el beso, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y devorando las ganas que habían ido acumulándose con el paso de los años. Sin palabras, dejaron que sus besos hablasen por ellos hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario para respirar.

—Vaya, creo que Pociones se acaba de convertir en mi asignatura favorita.

—¡Ronald! —ambos rieron, sonrojándose de nuevo al encontrarse con los ojos del otro—. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches, Ron.

—Buenas noches, Herms.

Ron depositó un suave beso en los labios de Hermione, quien ya había subido un escalón, quedando a la misma altura que el pelirrojo. Ron la vio subir las escaleras y, cuando estaba seguro de que ella ya no le veía, volvió al sofá donde habían estado hablando y recogió un trozo de pergamino que había quedado olvidado tiempo atrás. Ya en el dormitorio, escribió los olores que tenía su Amortentia debajo de las palabras de Hermione, lo dobló con cuidado y, sonriendo ante los cambios que había provocado aquella pequeña lista, lo guardó en su baúl.


End file.
